This Phase I SBIR grant application requests six months of funding to develop and feasibility test an innovative Web-based distribution channel for increasing the dissemination, adoption, implementation, and sustainability (DAIS) of evidence-based substance use prevention programs to United States military personnel. Substance use and abuse, particularly heavy alcohol and tobacco use, remain problematic in the military and adversely affect health, safety, military fitness levels, deployment readiness, active service, and increase health care costs. Significant progress has been made in the development and testing of evidence-based prevention programs (EBPPs);however, these programs are underutilized in military settings. A systematic mechanism is needed to disseminate EBPPs to key military decision-makers. Alcohol and Drug Control Officers (ADCOs) and similar personnel oversee the provision of a variety of programs and services to military personnel and are important decision-makers in military settings. Indeed, ADCOs and related personnel have great potential to become dissemination agents and program champions for EBPPs. Accordingly, the goal of this proposed project is to develop a Web-based distribution channel for ADCOs and related personnel that will facilitate the DAIS of EBPPs to military personnel. In the proposed Phase I project, we will develop prototypes of the key components of the Web-based distribution channel, which will include informational resources on evidence- based programs, training and technical assistance resources to facilitate the implementation and sustainability of programs, a marketing toolkit, an electronic newsletter, and a decision support mechanism. Prevention programs for the workplace will be featured. Prior to prototype development, we will conduct key informant interviews with ADCOs from the Army to obtain input regarding ways to optimize the distribution channel components to meet the needs of local Army personnel. Following prototype development, we will conduct focus groups with ADCOs currently serving new recruits and young adult Army personnel to obtain their feedback regarding the feasibility and utility of the components in facilitating the DAIS of EBPPs. In Phase II, we will fully develop and populate the Web-based components and conduct a large-scale effectiveness trial involving the five branches of the U.S. military (Army, Navy, Marine Corps, Air Force, and Coast Guard). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project involves the development and feasibility testing of a technology-based distribution channel for increasing the dissemination, adoption, implementation, and sustainability (DAIS) of evidence-based substance use prevention programs to service providers for United States Military personnel. Incorporating input from Alcohol and Drug Control Officers (ADCOs) from the US Army, as well as from an expert military psychologist, a prototype of a multi-component, Web-based distribution channel will be developed and populated with information about evidence-based workplace prevention programming. The feasibility and utility of the components will be focus group tested among ADCOs currently serving new recruits and young adult Army personnel in terms of the utility of the components in facilitating the DAIS of evidence-based programs.